Aftermath
by Neo Aguni
Summary: Post Go For the Green. Ziggy has a rougher time protecting the green morpher, and changes someone's mind about him. Slight ZigDoc


I do NOT own Power Rangers

This is my attempt at a PRRPM fic. Takes place shortly after Go For the Green

Ziggy coughed heavily as he clutched his side. Tenaya seven's kick left his ribcage aching. Colliding with railing made it hurt worse and being yanked out of Dillon's car and slammed on the ground made it a nightmare. Only pure adrenaline and the power from series green made the pain go away, but the second he powered down it came back with a vengeance.

"Ahh," He groaned as he placed an ice pack on the discolored area of his ribcage.

The other rangers reaction to him being the green ranger had been, well not what he would have hoped for. Not that he blamed them. He knew that he was the farthest thing from being an ideal operator, but he had no choice. Doctor K had told him to do everything in his power to keep the morpher out of enemy hands, and bonding with it himself was the only option he had at the time, so the subsequent treatment from the others was something of a disappointment.

"I bet if one of them had fought Tenaya they would be singing a different tune."

"Ziggy!" the voice of the series yellow operator called.

"In here," he called back tossing the ice pack in his trash can letting his shirt cover the massive bruise of his ribcage and abdomen.

The door to his room opened and in walked ranger yellow. She had a black jacket and a green shirt in her hands and something of a smile on her face.

"Here," She began, "I brought you something."

He quickly recognized what she had in her hands and for a moment forgot the pain. She went to say something but at that moment Ziggy stood causing a massive amount of pain to rip through his chest. He grabbed his side and stumbled to the side gasping for air. Summer quickly put down Ziggy's new jacket and shirt and went to his side.

"Ziggy?" She asked noticed the fact that he was biting down on his lower lip.

"I'm okay," He gasped out.

"Obviously not," She replied, "Come on," She finished draping his other arm over his shoulder and taking him to the infirmary.

She put him on the exam table and managed to get his top off while causing as little pain as possible to Ziggy.

"Oh my," Summer replied shocked, "What happened?"

"My perfect green ranger/deadly Venjix attack bot." He explained, "She really wanted the green morpher."

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked getting out some medical supplies,

"Well," He began, "One I wasn't hurting while I was wearing the ranger suit, and two," He finished, "You guys and Doc where busy yelling at me for bonding with the green morpher."

Summer didn't reply to that. She knew that Doctor K had been going off on why he couldn't be a ranger, Flynn had wanted answers, Scott was reciting Doctor K and she just could not believe her eyes. She sighed, and filled a syringe.

"Here," She began, "This will help with the pain." She finished injecting the morphine into his system.

Nobody noticed, that doctor K had been online watching the entire exchange. Once ranger green's ribs had been taped up, and given another dose of morphine in order to help him sleep. Summer escorted him to his room and helped him lie down, and then went in search of Scott and Flynn. Fortunately she didn't have to look far. All she had to do was follow the arguing.

As always, or as since Dillon joined them Ranger Red and Black where engaged in an argument over as she would have expected Ziggy.

"He shouldn't be a ranger."

"He didn't have a choice," Dillon yelled,

"Oh right,"

"Look," Dillon yelled, "I fought that attack bot while morphed and got knocked around." He yelled, "Ziggy wasn't morphed when she attacked him, and if he hadn't bonded with the morpher Venjix's attack bot would have."

Scott stopped. Flynn looked at him waiting to see what the series red operator would reply with, but Dillon beat him to the next point.

"But the bottom line is Ziggy's a ranger now, so we better start getting him ready," He finished, "The fight's are only going to get harder."

"You're right," Scott began rubbing his forehead, "So whose going to teach him to fight."

"I will," Dillon began, "He wasn't exactly useless out there."

"Alright," Scott replied turning and walking away only to walk right passed Summer while Dillon went in the opposite direction,

Summer sighed and went to her room. It had been a long day and who knew what would happen tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Footage from today's fight filled a screen. A young woman was watching as her newest operator fought off Tenaya Seven while unmorphed, and managed to wrestle the morpher free long enough to bond with it forever keeping it out of the wrong hands. She reached up and pressed a button stopping the footage. She relented on her opinion of Ziggy after watching his courage for herself. She had also seen the price he had paid as well. She removed the headset she used to communicate with the rangers and splashed some water on her face. Maybe she could cut her ranger operator series green some slack.

She remembered not thinking much of him when he had first arrived in the garage, but while he was aggravating. She had felt something she had never felt before. A since of kinship like he knew what she had been through that nagging feeling was one of the reasons she didn't allow him to call her Doc, while the other rangers did it regularly. She shook her head and stood up straight. It was getting late she would worry about Ziggy some other time. She looked at the monitor one more time. Her eyes focused on Ziggy's room.

"Well," She began, "He's not an ideal pick," She finished, "But he's a lot better than the alternative."

That's it, Please review.


End file.
